wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Simba
�� simba �� "i don't look like a flippin' disney princess" "shut up" "I am strange and AWESOME! Oh, you heard that, ok, whatever" "call me a floof one more time i will tackle you" "CHOCOLATE" "nessie is REAL you just have to BELIEVE!!!" "weird ni mpya baridi" New sona SCREECH dont judge me OmO Simba 18.jpg Simba 17.jpg Simba 16.jpg Simba 15.jpg Simba 14.jpg Simba 13.jpg Simba 11.jpg Simba 10.jpg Simba 9.jpg Simba 8.jpg Simba 7.jpg Simba 6.jpg Simba 5.jpg Simba 4.jpg Simba 3.jpg Simba 22.jpg Simba 2.jpg Simba .jpg tiger 3.jpg the lion sleeps tonight.jpg|sloppy simba fullbody by moi Africa simba.png|BEAUTIFUL simba headshot by the one and only verglas!!!! I laugh in the face of danger.jpg|sim headshot by me hakuna matata.jpg|canon simba fullbody be me! �� simba �� * she / her * aro / ace �� appearance �� * sand / sky / rain * pudgy but muscular? * pale sunset orange scales / paler white beige underscales * nacho cheese colored rainwing frill AND sandwing sail / its all huge and messy / looks like a lion mane * wears oversized hoodies / usually a blue one with stitch ears or a white t shirt that says "you succ" (succulent puns hehe) * occasionally can be seen in a S.T.A.R. labs shirt too * skinny jeans or cargo pants / sort of hates skirts * super twisty and thick gold horns * TONS of jewelry (most of its clawmade by herself) * two little wing piercings * owns a safari pith helmet and khaki jacket (wears it in public without shame UwU) * black paw pads on hands and feet * black tongue * little tuft of yellow frill on her tail / looks like a lion's tail / * chubby cheeks / pretty much a floof * draws black cheetah spots on her face / neck / arms / and legs * large fluffy white feathered wings * sometimes a tomboy / sometimes looks like a flippin' Disney princess �� personality �� * loves Disney * sweet tooth * part of the "tea is pure" club * cartoonist / ballet dancer / singer / broadway bae * monophobic / cleithrophobic * Taurus (finger horns) * overdramatic * adores succulents * LOUD * clutz OOF * ambivert * stress-ball * very cheesy sense of humor * habit of drawing on herself * reptilessss * bad experiences in romance so OOF * adores cryptids BELIEVE weirdo * roller skaterrrr * loves theme parks and roller coasters * emotional roller coast / kinda crazy * loves helping others / makes diy presents for her besties * quick witted * loves her fam <3 * super loyal * immature / gets her feelings hurt easily * SUPER stubborn oml will fite you �� trivia �� * homeschooled = no irl friendos * kinda retro * runner / sometimes dresses up as the Flash o.o * learning Swahili / knows some Gaelic * loves the jungle * short as heck * ecologist / vegan / conservationist / * fav movies are Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom and Captain Marvel * // is watching someone get chased by raptors *roots for the raptors // * "what the flerken" slips out occasionally * super into pirates since she was like 6 * DINOSAURSSSSsssss * cries at movies geared for dragonets * theme animal is the African spotted dog * owns WAY too many plushies / fav is a little yellow lion with apple shaped earrings named Sunflower * hates peas, asparagus, meat, figs, and couscous * loves hummus, dates, Kalamata olives, dolmas, and pita bread * swimmer * will have emotional breakdowns if you mention her father / or certain trigger words * smells like chlorine and coconuts * always covered in watercolor paint * pretzels, vegan dark chocolate ice cream, and nachos are the most important food groups * plays the ukulele * makes flower crowns * GRYFFINDOR (sometimes wears the scarf) * looks super weird / family members believe she is an alien * imao they might be right �� backstory �� * pretty basic backstory * was a fiery little ball of courage and adventure as a kiddo * awesome dragonethood * teen years hit, oof, * best friends kinda dumped her * lost her confidence * lots of bad things started happening in her life * basically socially invisible * got anxiety and emotional stuff / super self conscious and SHY * fam moved to a new city / started dance / met some friendos / basically rebuilt herself * regained her confidence / got better at art / singing / and some sports * doesn't care a flippin' heck what others think of her anymore * back to being the old version of simba with some cool new factors as well * comfortable bein' herself * hakuna matata <3 Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress